


rainy days and thunderous nights

by kaikous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Astraphobia, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikous/pseuds/kaikous
Summary: But, maybe, for the first time, as Akashi whispers words of comfort and kisses his forehead, Tetsuya doesn’t fear the next thunderstorm as much as before.





	rainy days and thunderous nights

Tetsuya can’t remember when it started.

 

Before, the clatter of thunder would lure him to the window to watch buckets of rain fall and light flash across the dark skies.

 

Now, the mere word of “thunderstorms” on the news fill him to the brim with dread. It’s so, _so_ loud and everything seems so much more overwhelming when the clap of thunder mocks him for his tears of fright. 

 

He does not know if it’s the unpredictability of the sound that gets him or if it’s just the dynamics; all he knows is that it floods him with anxiety.

 

Akashi knew not of his fear, but Tetsuya feels as though his boyfriend guessed at it.

 

In middle school, a thunderstorm began outside the classroom and Tetsuya’s shaky hands would grasp around his ears to block it out the best he could. Most didn’t notice him in the first place, so no one would find out about his little weakness. Apart from him—Akashi, who locked eyes with a terrified Tetsuya just after a thunder clap had sounded like a cymbal at the penultimate part of a musical piece.

 

No words were spoken about the experience after, but now, in their last year of high school, they sit on Akashi’s large bed as the clouds outside darken with the evening sky.

 

Akashi glances to their interlaced hands then back to Tetsuya’s blank face which gazes out the window.

 

“Are you alright?” he asks, ruby eyes gleaming with concern. When he receives no response, he nudges the boy next to him. “Kuroko?”

 

Tetsuya’s head quickly turns and he blinks a couple of times as if getting used to a bright light after staring at darkness. “I apologise, Akashi-kun. I zoned out. What were you saying?”

 

“I asked if you were alright, but it appears I already have my answer,” replies Akashi, closing his study book and throwing it onto his pillow to continue with later. The page number doesn’t stay in his head for long; it’s not a priority and he’s read the book enough times to know what pages have what content.

 

Tetsuya is puzzled, and looks at his boyfriend with a slight frown. “I am completely fine. Why have you stopped studying? I thought you had an exam next— Akashi-kun? Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

With a sigh, Akashi half facepalms himself by leaning his forehead on his free hand and closes his eyes. When he reopens them, he says, “You are most definitely not fine, Kuroko. You keep staring outside like you’re waiting for something to happen.”

 

“I’m alright. I’m just tired, is all. Please stop worrying about me,” Tetsuya lies, but he has no other choice. He can’t let Akashi think even lower of him than he already does. The thought of Akashi laughing at his stupid little fear makes his hands feel clammy.

 

“I can’t not worry about you when you look like that,” Akashi murmurs, lifting his free hand to stroke Tetsuya’s cheek. “Is it the thunderstorm?”

 

Tetsuya freezes at that, because _oh no, here it comes_. The horrible cold sensation comes back but not because of the temperature.

 

Something seems to click in Akashi’s brain when Tetsuya hesitates and pulls him into a tight embrace. “There’s no need to be scared of it, Kuroko. I’m here, aren’t I?”

 

At Akashi’s words, Tetsuya grips tightly on the back of his shirt.

 

As the pitter patter of the rain begins Akashi feels something warm and wet drop on his shoulder, but says nothing. He only smiles softly and rubs his boyfriend’s back comfortingly.

 

Tetsuya is grateful towards Akashi Seijuurou.

 

The storm outside surges on and it’s not long when the clashing of thunder sends Tetsuya trembling life a leaf and sobs choke his throat.

 

But, maybe, for the first time, as Akashi whispers words of comfort and kisses his forehead, Tetsuya doesn’t fear the next thunderstorm as much as before.

  


**Author's Note:**

> *writes 452342334 oneshots instead of the main fic im supposed to be writing*
> 
> this is SUPER short but i wanted astraphobic kuroko cause me too buddy :( need me an akashi to comfort me and hug me tf


End file.
